The renewal of the Sith lord
by Banshee-024
Summary: A one shot story for the Star wars universe. AU. with an OC. Very short!


A/N : HELLO! THIS IS ME AGAIN! So... i made this because... i was watching the clone wars, its the holidays and watched the revenge of the sith as well. And an idea sprouted. This is a one shot! (or maybe a two or three shot?) Alternate Universe - Since the clone wars is over. And Anakin is still with the Jedi and Popatine is dead.

The clone wars over, the republic had won the war against the confederacy, but with the supreme chancellor dead by the hand of Mace Windu. Created a schism between the senators and the temporary jedi control over the senate. The jedi promised they would step out after the elections. A lot of senators doubted their words and lot of them were threatening to go into rebellion, if the republic didn't withdraw its troops from their worlds. Something didn't feel right in the force for the Grand Master Yoda, he felt that Palpatine was not the threat, they feared. There was another one…

 _A week later since the end of the clone wars._

Planet Ossus – Jedi ossuary

The priest were guarding the ossuary. There was no clone trooper in the area, only priest, brothers, guard temples and the Jedi Master Jo'ei Andolo. A lone dark figure walked through the stairs slowly, the guard approached the cloaked figure.

"Halt, this is a restricted area, no civilian have permission to enter the ossuary" said the temple guard who ignited his yellow lightsaber, the other 3 temple guards imitating him, surrounding the dark figure.

"There is no emotion, there is peace…." Said the figure as he kept walking, the guard couldn't move, the figure was incredibly powerful.

"There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…" as he kept walking, more temple guard went to stop, but all of them stopped in the mid of their tracks.

"There is no passion, there is serenity…." The priest saw the dark figures, all of them kneel before the dark figure. As the giant door opened on themselves.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony" said the figure as he stopped in front of the door and raise his hands up in the air.

"There is no death, there is…" he force chocked everyone who he had trapped within his ranges. All of them fell on the ground… dead "the force…"

The Jedi master sensing the death of many people in front of the temple went out of his meditation chamber and went to this dark figures. Upon seeing the countless dead bodies behind the dark figures, he ignited his blue lightsaber and went to him.

"What is the meaning of this!" said the jedi Master.

"Following the code, the balance in the force, need to be re-establish" said the dark figure.

"By killing jedi? Are you mad! The equilibrium have been established! The dark lord of the sith is dead! The clone wars is over!" said Master Jo'ei Andolo. "Surrender, you have committed crime against the Jedi order and the old republic!"

"The jedi order…" said calmly the dark figure before laughing like a mad man "There is no dark side or light side, there is only the force"

"You talk like a Jedi master, but act like a sith" said Jo'ei "Who are you?"

"A necessary evil…" said the dark figure "My name is Darth Revus… but I think you would be more familiar with my old name…" (It's a secret!)

The master jedi eyes widened in surprised then in shock.

"We though, you died!" said the master as he went into a fighting stance of the Shii-cho.

The dark figure didn't move, a lightsaber went into his right hand and ignited it into a purple color. "Alas… I am not… I'm sorry Jo'ei, but this is necessary"

The Jedi and the sith battled into the main hall of the ossuary, destroying pillars, libraries, tables, chairs and slicing in two a lot of statues. The jedi knew how to fend the sith lord, as the sith didn't take this fight seriously, he was merely playing with his old apprentice. The master knew, the sith was beyond his league, but he tried one last strike but the sith lord was faster. As Revus slashed his old apprentice through the waist line. The jedi master fell on the ground and the sith lord revealed his red pupils to his old apprentice.

"I have fallen… But master Skywalker will kill you" said the jedi master smirking at the sith lord.

"I doubt it" he said "You see, Skywalker was fated to be the dark lord from the beginning"

Lord Revus smirked as he got his purple lightsaber up, ready to finish off the jedi, who was shocked by the sith revelation. The jedi looked at his former master eyes, his eyes showed a promise and a look of horror was imprinted in his face as the lightsaber claimed his life.

Multiple soldiers went inside the temple, securing the zone.

"The temples and the settlements in the zone were cleared of their occupants, my lord" said a soldier.

"Excellent, call up the ship, we are going back to Korriban" said Revus "Casualties?"

"Minimal, my lord, we only lost two squads to the jedis" said the soldier.

A large transport arrived from space and landed next to the temple, the soldiers went inside, followed by the sith lord. And soon the transport went back into space then went into hyperspace. A few minutes ago a group of Venators went out from Hyperspace and a single transport went into the planet.


End file.
